Commercial campaigns, such as advertising and incentive campaigns can include various monetization conditions wherein publishers and other service providers supporting the campaigns are paid fees or consumers are paid incentives on the occurrence of certain events. For example, one common category of fees are based on monetization conditions including events representing user interactions with websites, such as, for example, cost-per-click (CPC) fees or cost-per-impression (CPM) fees. Another category of fees are cost-per-action fees which can be based on monetization conditions based on the performance of specific actions by users in the real world. Certain types of actions can be detected by analyzing a user's location and association data. For example, a given pattern of locations over a specific time interval may be good evidence a consumer went to an automobile dealer and test drove a car, and with whom they went is valuable information to advertisers. Advertisers may, however, demand user's location data be known with a high level of reliability.